


You Said I'd Never See You Fade!

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: (Saw the show once, don't know Hastur and Ligurs voices sorry)@meltingpenguins stated for a prompt: 'What if Hastur was always the more unfortunate of their duo and got discorporated much more often.What if ligur began teasing him about it... saying that he doubt Hastur will ever see him get discorporated'Whelp, as Hastur stated, screaming as his friend MELTED before his eyes, 'He did NOTHING to you-' He watched Ligur discorporate as he'd been teased so long about never seeing.





	You Said I'd Never See You Fade!

"Here'sa mudfish!" The husky black skinned Demon chuckled as I regained a body after my THIRD failed attempt at Tempting someone went wrong.

As always, he was right there beside me, keeping watch as I reformed from a stolen body.

I take the stupid fish and snap it up before belching and cleaning my grummy face with my grummy naked arm.

"Saved these for you, ganna be cold I heard so, here'sa scarf!" I'm told and piled up with clothes, all dingy and smelly.

The smells of home!

Home was Hell, not a joke, literally Hell! Brimstone, Satan, screams of the damned, the whole lot!

I shuffle into the clothes offered by Ligur and snip, "Oi, how longs'it been?"

"Three days this time, ppff," Ligur started then laughed. I look and find my Toad sitting locked in my scarf, his little feet sticking out, musta forgotten to remove him from my hold and place him on my head when I woke up!

"Sorry little mite," I tell him, pulling him lightly from his prison, staring him in the eyes and grinned as he smacks my nose with his long tongue before setting himself upon my head.

Only to my Toad does anyone see me smile a soft one of feeling, the rest of them get a toothy smirk and a laughter filled with the enjoyment of their pain and suffering!

A tongue fight breaks out above as my Toad and Ligurs Chameleon duke it out as flies start to appear-that's when-

"Lord Beelzebub!!" Ligur says in his deep rumbling voice, myself found off guard splits in half to greet them properly, the body seemingly not as stable as I would have hoped.

The Lord of the Flies looks down upon me with that silent cold stare of vacancy and says, stepping around me, hands behind their back, head up, nose proudly pointed skyward, "Good to sssee your back, Hastur! Can't zzzay two of you makes that better, but sssstill!"

Ligur falls sideways, laughing as I slowly slide off back towards my hole, my legs going the other way until their retrieved by the ever still laughing black skinned Demon, his chameleons colors shifting to rainbows of amusement at MY misfortune!

Should be ME laughing at OTHERS damnit!

This was an easy enough fix, sat for twenty four hours, waste of my time.. Or so I'd openly say so since really, Ligur brought us Above to London, to our Park, with the murky pond with the mudfish and crawlers!

This was..OUR spot… Or so ALONE I'd only openly agree with him about.

He sat in the tree, I laid in the mud, our respective Animals doing their own things as we watched the world around us turn in its ever strange, bizarre way.

"How many times," Ligur asks above me as he paws at some lightning bugs, not even close to catching any.

I grumble, causing bubbles, I HATED this question! He KNEEEEW I hated it too!

"Seven, not counting falling apart!" I retort then watch him slip easily from the tree to the ground below, standing before the moons light.

"You need to be more careful!" He laughs at me and I spit water at him in protest. 

He climbs into the pond with me, our bodies as all Demons just formed into the very thing we sat in or on if the need arose. This was a pond, a small, dingy pond.

His body shifted, mine needed time still to form properly so stayed full.

"Hast, listen to me, really," I starts and I snarl, lowering my head till only the white mop of hair I possess sits afloat the water's surface.

I'm gently pulled out, my mouth open in displeasure as Ligur holds me to his reforming side. "Liiisten!" He says as I growl and try breaking away.

"What if they see us, you dumb twat!" I snarl sharply only to be given a kiss to my head and arms hugging me ever closer, that soothing rumble of a voice he possessed, sending shivers through me though I beat myself up for feeling them at all-

"Don't care if they see us, Hastur, I know your not ashamed, but also, don't be worried!" He says, lightning bugs flickering around us in the pond.

I go still.

His words vibrate from his chest through to my back and found its way into my...heeeart!?

"I haaate you!!" He chuckled and kissed my head again. "No you don't!"

"Oi, if I say I don't like you, that I hate you, then it's true!" He shoots me down again and this time, keeps me grounded with, "To hate someone is also to have them in your thoughts~"

"THAT'S WORSE!" I screech and try breaking free again as he coos, nuzzling me from the back, "Awwwwww, Hast~ You DO love me~"

"Shut UUUPPPP!!!" I scream and scare sleeping doves in the trees into flight.

He doesn't shut up nor let me go for the rest of the bloody night, secretly, I was well and content, but outwardly, I HATED every second!

\---

"Alright, how's about I teach you to be cautious?" Ligur asks as we are tasked to fetch Crowley for Lord Beelzebub when his becoming a traitor began to surface. 

"Oi, how's about not, hu? I got this! I don't need my hand held!" I snip and start along with Ligur behind me.

Up the walk we go towards Crowley's flat.

Busting the door open, Ligur heads in first, he was taking control, I gave him a smile, he gave one back, his eyes changing to a deeper blue as he began to feel powerful and dangerous, he was seeing things my way, act first!

Busting open his main flats door, we hear him call to us from his office down a few paces.

I remember Ligur, the day we met, as the Holy Water spilled from the doorway above.

His smile was so big, welcoming to an Angel so destined to Fall it was a wonder why God made me at all.

His large hand, kind, warm, reached for my small, cold, shaking one.

That smile now as I smelt him burning was turned into one of pure terror and pain-Those warm hands once reaching for me, desperately tried to pry off the bucket stuck to his head.

His laugh was loud and contagious, it lit up the very room he stood inside!

The blood curtailing scream did just the same amount of damage however.. Not to the same areas like his laugh, from before my heart melted and I felt so happy too! Now…

Visions of waking after being discorporated to him smiling, or a mudfish from our pond. 

Finding time to just stay out of Hell for a spell and finding myself in his arms despite DEMANDING him to let me go, afraid someone would see.

His lips once or twice upon mine, such a feeling-I showed pure worry after those signs of affection and gained head kisses and hand pecks, closest was my cheeks after the lips made me so squirmy with worry.

Those lips now bleeding a Demons form of blood, dark and thick.

Those ever changing eyes once fondly locked upon mine, now melted into his skull, no bewitching colors now just the fluids of the eyes as soon his skull followed in his demise.

He fell, but not in laughter as he did when I did something stupid like, woke after discorporating, (he confessed it was a nervouse laugh, how he was scared I wouldn't come back), seeing me standing in a bucket due to leaky pipes, (I'd done so to get him to laugh.. I never told him this, but there was no point of me standing in the bucket-), nor me splashing him with pond water after he made a joke, (I hate those sooo bloody much!)

Now.. Now to change those bloody screams.. To hear him joke… Laugh.. Look at me.. SOMETHING BUT BEING A PILE OF ASH UPON THE FLOOOOOR!!!!

"HE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!!!" I screamed, bawling as I skip around him, lost on what I was to do now. His clothes, a wet pile now upon the floor.

"YET!" Crowley returned as I bit my hand till it bled.

"THAT'S BEYOND EVEN A DEMON!" I scream harder, unable to wrap my mind around this act.

Heaven, yes, they did it all the time, but DEMONS to other DEMONS!?!

I don't remember a single thing after exploding the spritzer in his hands, I had nothing left TO remember…

As he bathed in the Holy Water, snarking and joking about 'rubber ducks' and 'leaving him well alone on Earth now', I watched that single droplet hit his knuckle over and over again then replay Ligurs death, over and over again….

Armageddon… Did not happen…

This THING once none as Crowley did not die by Holy Water… Holy Water that KILLED MY FRIEND!! Holy Water he could bloody well have housed in that damn spritzer!!

Once freed of our hold, that THING left, and as Lord Beelzebub and Dagon spoke between themselves about what was now to be done, I followed after the Archangel Michael before she was finished sorting out the first Demons death inside the tub and IT'S just being inside it.

I chuckled at first as she looked at me. Just a wee little chuckle. I smiled a little bitty smile too!

The guards keeping the Archangel Michael safe, watched in horror, the Angel herself unaware of this being something to worry about and before she could stop me, I snatched the pitcher from her elegant hold, Lord Beelzebub and Dagon behind me, alerted watching, I tipped the glass downward and welcomed the shearing pain of death as the Holy Liquid touched my face, melting it almost instantly. 

Unlike Ligurs screams of pain and horror, I laughed like a maniac, Lord Beelzebub being held back by Dagon as they tried in vain to grab the pitcher from me, their face alight in horror as yet another Demon proved to die unlike HIM to Holy Water.

\---

Within the chamber made especially for the Demon known as Crowley, a different Demon completely would see his demise inside it's cold walls.

Losing Duke Ligur was an unforeseen blow, However the rumours were true of Hasturs love for him- 'Obviously-' I think to myself as I watch the last bit of glass spin to a stop at the heel of the Archangel Michael. Her own eyes wide and lost from the shock.

"Well… Dagon-" I say and they stand up straighter. "Zzzeemsss.. Hellzz out three Demonzzz now-"

"Indeed, my Lord!" 

I was a Prince of Hell, stock and cold-

I turnface, hands behind my back, Dagon doing the same.

Two good Demons, lost not just because of Holy Water, but because of love, one lost millennias ago as it stands, and now, as I step out of the trial room and back amongst my subjects, I hide a pressing thought as voices spoke in hushed whispers as me and Dagon passed them by, 'The penalty of love and knowledge, izzz Falling and Death- Why sssshould we have been given sssuch giftzzz then, Mother?'

I knew I would receive no answer, I never did, even as a Prince Of Hell, nor one of Her Creations before their Fall, She never answered, and now, more than ever, I wished she would-For even a Prince of Hell needed to understand why such things happened to those who loved something..

As I sit at my desk in my office far under Hell, I think calmly, hands folded, eyes void of emotion, 'I do hope their together.. Wherever they are-' Then, looking at my papers, I start once more to work, as if nothing happened. 

For to feel would only end in Falling or in my case since I've already Fallen, Death-


End file.
